


Uwodzić czy być uwodzonym

by Minnoroshi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Slash, angst i humor, jednopartówka, romans, tags after the author, tłumaczenie, uwodzenie, zakłady
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE."– Są rzeczy dużo bardziej nieprofesjonalne niż pieprzenie swoich kolegów z pracy.- Jak zakłady?"Ariadne i Yusuf robią zakład, Arthur i Eames mają umowę, a Cobb jest cudownie nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje dookoła.





	Uwodzić czy być uwodzonym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually-Assured Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225227) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Publikuję mój pierwszy tekst po pewnej przerwie.  
>   
> Tym razem jest to tekst innej autorki, aczkolwiek tłumaczyło mi się bardzo przyjemnie, mimo że ogólnie teraz mam średnio czas na cokolwiek innego poza studiami. Pierwszy raz zajmowałam się również tłumaczeniem tagów, dlatego jeśli coś, gdzieś brzmi dziwnie, byłabym wdzięczna za zwrócenie mi na to uwagi xd  
>   
> Oczywiście, jak zwykle należą się podziękowania dla elly23 za czuwanie nad tekstem i cenne wskazówki! :)  
>   
> A co do samej historii, to bardzo ciszę się, że mogę ją zaprezentować polskiemu czytelnikowi, gdyż mnie samej się ona bardzo podobała - opowiedziana z dużym przymrużeniem oka na zachowanie naszych ulubionych złodziei snów, oparta na intrygach  
> i serii pomyłek, którym towarzyszy atmosfera absurdu i duża dawka humoru. Ślę głębokie wyrazy uznania dla autorki i mam nadzieję, że mnie samej, skromnej tłumaczce, udało się oddać klimat jej opowiadania.  
>   
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się również spodoba :)
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury!

Wszystko zaczęło się, jak to często bywa, od zakładu.  
  
*  
  
Ariadne przyciągnęła krzesło do miejsca gdzie Cobb i Yusuf jedli lunch. Arthur i Eames znajdowali się po przeciwnej stronie przepastnego magazynu, pogrążeni w gorączkowej debacie o… cóż, Ariadne szczerze nie miała pojęcia, o co kłócili się tym razem. Tak jak każdego kolejnego dnia, odkąd rozpoczęli tę robotę.  
  
Gdyby ktoś w przeszłości zapytał o to Ariadne odpowiedziałaby, że obaj mają czarujące głosy. Ciepłe, męskie, z głęboką, bogatą barwą. Mogłaby nawet opisać akcent Eamesa, jako szczególnie „melodyjny" i wiedziała również, że Arthur śmieje się dużo częściej niż większość ludzi by go o to podejrzewała. Jednak to było dawniej, w tej chwili, po pięciu dniach wysłuchiwania ich docinków, Ariadne była gotowa wrzucić ich głosy na listę dźwięków równie przyjemnych co skrobanie paznokci po tablicy i nocnego wycia dzikich kotów w rui.  
  
\- Mój Boże – powiedziała – Czy tych dwóch nigdy się nie zamyka?  
  
Cobb uśmiechnął się, przełykając kęs kanapki.  
  
\- Nie bardzo. W każdym razie nie na dłuższy okres czasu. Chyba że jedno z nich śpi lub jest nieprzytomne.  
  
\- To się da załatwić – przypomniał Yusuf – dobrowolnie lub nie.  
  
\- Żadnego odurzania członków zespołu bez ich zgody, Yusuf. Znasz zasady.  
  
\- W zasadzie nigdy nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego wymyśliłeś taką zasadę, Dom – wytknęła Ariadne, ale Dom zrobił enigmatyczną minę i potrząsnął głowa. Będzie musiała poczekać na to wiele lat, być może nawet dekadę, zanim usłyszy tę historię.  
  
\- Ale poważnie, o co chodzi z A i E? – spytała, wyciągając pudełko z jedzeniem ze swojej torby.  
  
Cobb zezował na nią znad swojej kanapki, w której skład wchodziło masło orzechowe i sos CheezWhiz rozsmarowane na chlebie marki Wonder bread. Ariadne była przekonana, że dzieci pomagały mu w przygotowywaniu tego śniadania.  
  
\- Pytasz dlaczego w telewizji ciągle puszczają maratony „Napisała morderstwo" i te przerażające reality show o ludziach zbierających śmieci?  
  
\- Nie – odparła Ariadne. Cobb naprawdę powinien zainwestować w kablówkę. Uniosła kciuk w stronę Arthura i Eamesa – Mam na myśli ich.  
  
\- A, – odparł Yusuf, szczerząc się – to jest jak kod.  
  
\- OK, – wtrąciła Ariadne – ale ja nie mogę zrozumieć, jaki mają problem.  
  
\- Problem?  
  
\- No wiesz, kłócenie się, przybieranie póz, przekomarzania i docinki. Oni naprawdę tak bardzo się nie lubią czy chodzi o wielką ilość skumulowanego napięcia seksualnego?  
  
Yusuf spojrzał na Arthura stojącego ze zszywaczem w jednej dłoni i kubkiem kawy w drugiej. Wyglądał, jakby rozważał użycie jednego lub obu  
w celach, do których nigdy nie zostały stworzone. Przeciwko Eamesowi.  
  
\- Takie codzienne sprzeczki widywałem u małżeństw z 50-letnim stażem.  
  
Ariadne uśmiechnęła się na tę możliwość.  
  
\- Może są parą!  
  
Cobb skrzywił się.  
  
\- Parą? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: parą?  
  
Ariadne spojrzała na Yusufa w poszukiwaniu pomocy, jednak ten starannie ukrył swoją twarz za ogromnym kubkiem czegoś, co pachniało tylko odrobinę kawą i ogromną ilością Baileya.  
  
\- Parą, Cobb. Dwoje ludzi. Razem. Wiesz, czy ze sobą sypiają?  
  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – Cobb wyglądał na śmiesznie speszonego i potrząsnął głową.  
  
Ariadne była uparta jak terier.  
  
\- Nie, że nie wiesz, czy nie, że nie sypiają ze sobą?  
  
\- Żadne! Oba! Nie wiem. I nie chcę wiedzieć, Ariadne – Cobb uniknął patrzenia w ich kierunku, jak gdyby zaraz mieli To robić przy nich. Ariadne uważała, że To byłoby lepsze niż docinki. Sprzedawałaby na To bilety, do cholery!  
  
Cobb westchnął pokonany: - Oni po prostu… Oni po prostu tacy są. Kłócą się. Robią tak odkąd tylko ich poznałem, a znam ich bardzo długo.  
To nic nie znaczy.  
  
\- Jak dla mnie wygląda to na napięcie seksualne.  
  
Cobb wymamrotał coś o sprawdzeniu, co u dzieci. Najwyraźniej miał na myśli Philipę i Jamesa, a nie Arthura i Eamesa, bo wyszedł, zostawiając Ariadne sam na sam ze swoim śniadaniem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Yusuf wpatrywał się w nią znad swojej nie-do-końca-kawy. Spróbowała podejść do tematu bezpośrednio, używając widelca, by wzmocnić swoją argumentację.  
  
\- Yusuf, znasz Eamesa, gdzie jest haczyk?  
  
Yusuf potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Naprawdę nie znam go dużo lepiej niż ty. Nasze kontakty w Mombasie były głównie profesjonalne.  
  
\- Ale?  
  
Yusuf spojrzał w stronę Eamesa, żywo gestykulującego podczas okrążania stołu, podczas gdy Arthur stał perfekcyjnie prosto i nieruchomo, wyglądając jakby dzieliły go trzy sekundy od zszycia ust Eamesa za pomocą klamer.  
  
\- Możesz mieć rację, jednak wątpię, żeby przeszli do konkretów, zważywszy na to, że ciągle są na etapie ciągnięcia się za warkoczyki.  
  
\- Wiem, co nie? – zgodziła się triumfalnie. Wiedziała, że nie mogła być jedyną, która to dostrzegała. – Coś jest zdecydowanie na rzeczy.  
  
Yusuf uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, po czym odłożył kubek na stół i pochylił się konspiracyjnie.  
  
\- Droga Ariadne, co powiesz na mały zakład?  
  
*  
  
Warunki zakładu były proste. Stawką było pięć tysięcy dolarów, ponieważ po wypłacie za robotę z Fisherem nie było to wiele pieniędzy dla żadnego z nich.  
Gdyby Arthur i Eames byli końmi wyścigowymi, byłby to czysty wyścig do samego finiszu, pierwszy na mecie wygrywał. W takiej analogii, jak zauważył Yusuf, on i Ariadne byliby trenerami albo dżokejami, każdy pewny, że to jego rumak wygra. Yusuf stawiał swoje pieniądze na Eamesa,  
a Ariadne na Arthura. Każde z nich było pewne, że postawiło na zwycięskiego ogiera. Żadne z nich się nie myliło.  
  
„Konie", jak się często zdarza w takich przypadkach, cieszyły się minimalnymi względami w takiej sytuacji. Czy chciały być włączone do wyścigu? Czy wygrana miała dla nich znaczenie? Czy nie wolałyby być w stajni ze słodkim owsem i miękkim legowiskiem z siana? Czy nie wolałyby móc wybrać, z kim w owym legowisku mają zalec?  
  
\- Zatem, – odezwała się Ariadne, upewniając się, że zasady były jasne. Spędziła z tym mężczyzną wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wiedzieć, że szczegóły były ważne – jeśli Arthur uwiedzie Eamesa, ja wygrywam. Jeśli Eamesa uwiedzie Arthura, ty wygrywasz.  
  
\- Właśnie tak.  
  
\- A jeśli okaże się, że obaj są za głupi, by zrozumieć, że siebie pragną?  
  
\- To nic się nie zmienia. Panuje status quo i żadne z nas nic nie traci.  
  
Ariadne napiła się kawy i spojrzała na Arthura porządkującego swoje biurko pod koniec dnia.  
  
\- Tylko w jaki sposób damy im wskazówki, w którą stronę powinni podążać?  
  
\- Cóż, – odparł Yusuf – to prawdziwe wyzwanie, prawda?  
  
*  
  
\- Żartujesz? – odparł Arthur, gdy Ariadne pojawiła się jego pokoju hotelowym z butelką szkockiej. Nie uważała, aby jej pomysł był aż tak szalony, jednak Arthur patrzył na nią, jakby był gotowy wysłać ją do szpitala psychiatrycznego.  
  
\- Och, no dalej, Arthurze – jęknęła dramatycznie, opadając na łóżko królewskich rozmiarów – Będziesz miał z tego dwa tysiące dolarów.  
  
\- Poza tym, że nie potrzebuję pieniędzy i cały koncept sprawia, że czuję się jak prostytutka, dlaczego myślisz, że miałbym jakikolwiek interes  
w uwiedzeniu Eamesa?  
  
Stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i wyglądał na bardziej zagubionego niż złego, dlatego Ariadne założyła, że ma jeszcze szansę, o ile dobrze to rozegra.  
  
\- Cóż, skoro uważasz, że nie potrafisz tego zrobić…  
  
Arthur wydał szyderczy dźwięk.  
  
\- Och, oczywiście, że mogę to zrobić, ale dlaczego miałbym chcieć? To Eames!  
  
Pogarda w jego głosie sprawiła, że Ariadne zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie odczytała źle całej sytuacji. Może oni naprawdę się nawzajem nie lubili.  
  
\- Czyli twierdzisz, że on nie jest ani trochę atrakcyjny?  
  
\- Nie – Arthur unikał kontaktu wzrokowego – Znaczy tak, jest atrakcyjny, jeśli lubisz śmieszne ramiona i tatuaże oraz te głupie, pełna usta…  
  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
  
\- Tak, osobiście, nienawidzę tych wszystkich cech u facetów. Nie wspominając już o akcencie, mięśniach i jego szybkich palcach…  
  
Arthur zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Co ty wiesz o jego… albo wiesz co, nieważne. Mam to gdzieś. Nie mam zamiaru próbować uwieść Eamesa dla twojej rozrywki.  
  
Ariadne wzruszyła ramionami i zsunęła się z łóżka, kierując się do wyjścia.  
  
\- Wielka szkoda. W takim razie nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli Eames wygra.  
  
\- Czekaj, co? Niby jak wygra, jeśli nie wezmę udziału?  
  
\- Cóż, powiedział Yusufowi, że jesteś w zasadzie pewnikiem i nie miałby żadnego problemu z zaciągnięciem cię do łóżka.  
  
Ariadne nie miała najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia kłamiąc, szczególnie, wtedy gdy robota dla której ich zebrano okazała równie ekscytująca, jak oglądanie kogoś patrzącego, jak schnie farba.  
  
\- Przypuszczam, że jest pewniejszy swojej techniki uwodzenia niż ty.  
  
\- Tak powiedział? – Arthur wyglądał na zirytowanego.  
  
\- Postawił na to pieniądze – potwierdziła Ariadne solennie, przyjmując, że Arthur wiedział, że Eames nie stawiał na z góry przegrane sprawy. Eames lubił wygrywać, więc obstawiał tylko wtedy, gdy mógł liczyć na wygraną. Skoro Arthur myślał, że Eames był już w grze, jego duch rywalizacji powinien wkrótce się odezwać. Ariadne tylko trochę źle się czuła z tym kolejnym kłamstwem.  
  
\- On i Yusuf sprawiali wrażenie, jakby byli pewni, że ulegniesz jego urokowi.  
  
\- Naprawdę tak myśleli? – na całą twarz Arthur wypłynął grymas i wyciągnął rękę po szkocką, którą Ariadne przyniosła ze sobą – Opierałem się jego urokowi od lat i wszyscy wiedzą, że to on był zdesperowany, by dostać się do moich spodni. Nie wiedziałby, co ze sobą zrobić, gdybym to nagle ja zaczął się do niego przystawiać w trakcie pracy.  
  
Ariadne uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana, obserwując jak Arthur nalewał sobie hojnie dwa palce szkockiej. Przełknął drinka i jego twarz się zarumieniła, gdy spojrzał na Ariadne.  
  
\- Jakie są twoje warunki?  
  
*  
  
Arthur miał gdzieś te dwa tysiące dolarów od Ariadne chcącej mu zapłacić za pokazanie Eamesowi, gdzie jego miejsce, które jej zdaniem było na plecach na łóżku Arthura. Nie interesowało go również to, jaki Eames miał zakład z Yusufem. Przerośnięta pewność siebie Eamesa zawsze była jego słabością.  
  
Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Arthur się przejmował była wygrana i jeśli wygranie w tej sytuacji oznaczało wpakowanie Eamesa do łóżka i robienie z nim nago gorących rzeczy, Arthur naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Chodziło o zasadę.  
  
Nikt nie musiał mu mówić, ze był zbyt uparty by odmówić rzuconemu w twarz wyzwaniu.  
  
*  
  
Eames stał w kolejce w kawiarni, zastanawiając się, czy tego ranka był dzień chai latte czy angielskiego śniadania, kiedy Yusuf klepnął go w ramię. Eames spojrzał na jego rękę i usta lekko wykrzywione we współczującym wyrazie.  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku, stary? – spytał.  
  
Yusuf posłał mu łagodne spojrzenie.  
  
\- Nie musisz przy mnie udawać dzielnego. Jestem zaskoczony, że nadal kupujesz temu dupkowi kawę.  
  
Eames zamrugał, przesuwając się do przodu w kolejce.  
  
\- Że co? Kupuję co dla kogo?  
  
\- Dla Arthura – odparł Yusuf, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. – Zazwyczaj kupujesz mu kawę, prawda?  
  
Eamesowi zajęło minutę, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Jasne, w trakcie większości poranków kupował Arthurowi kawę, ale czasem kupował ją też Ariadne czy Cobbowi, a nawet Yusufowi. Zdarzały się również poranki, że nikomu niczego nie kupował. Nie robił żadnych planów  
w związku z kupowaniem kawy (tak jak robił to Artur). Wolał żyć chwilą, dlatego jeśli miał nastrój i chciał kupić Arthurowi jeden z jego sojowych mieszanek mlecznej pianki z niewielką zawartością expresso i ogromną ilością cukru, ten rodzaj, który nieuchronnie zostawiał pianę w kącikach jego ust, kiedy pił, cóż, Eames lubił element zaskoczenia w tym geście i szczery uśmiech z dołeczkami, który pojawiał się na twarzy Arthura, gdy mówił „Dziękuję, panie Eames". Nie chciałby jednak, aby Arthur oczekiwał od niego takich rzeczy. Gdzie wtedy byłaby w tym zabawa?  
  
Yusuf kontynuował, jak gdyby Eames nie analizował swoich kawowych zwyczajów.  
  
\- Oczywiście, skoro kupujesz mu kawę, przypuszczam, że jego nędzny plan musiał zadziałać.  
  
Wydawał się stać po stronie Eamesa, i ten, chociaż doceniał jego sentyment, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co mu chodziło.  
  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
  
\- O Arthura – Yusuf potrząsnął głową – I co gorsza, wplątał Ariadne w swoje gierki.  
  
Eames przygryzł wargę zagubiony.  
  
\- Arthur? Nie rozumiem, Yusuf, co on takiego zrobił? I co ma z tym wspólnego Ariadne?  
  
\- Zrobił zakład.  
  
Eames uniósł brew do góry na tą wieść. To Arthur zawsze był tym, który dawał mu cholerne wykłady o hazardzie w czasie roboty.  
  
\- Jakiego rodzaju zakład?  
  
Yusuf wyglądał na zakłopotanego przez całe pół sekundy, po czym radośnie się wygadał.  
  
\- Arthur założył się, że cię uwiedzie przed końcem roboty i to bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Wydaje mi się, że określił cię jako „pewnik" i zdawał się być przekonany, że nie wiedziałbyś, co zrobić, gdyby zaczął się do ciebie przystawiać.  
  
\- To właśnie powiedział?  
  
Yusuf skinął głową.  
  
\- Wydaje mu się, że jesteś w nim beznadziejne zakochany, stary. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ty flirtujesz tak z każdym.  
  
Eames nie kłopotał się wyjaśnić, że w zasadzie to Arthur był jedyną osobą, z którą flirtował w ten sposób, ponieważ to w żaden sposób nie zmieniało sytuacji. Eames zawsze uważał, że zawarli porozumienie względem tego, jak mieli się zachowywać w trakcie roboty. Flirt był dozwolony, dwuznaczne aluzje i nic nieznaczące dotknięcia były dozwolone, coś jednak bardziej śmiałego było poza umową. Arthur cenił sobie profesjonalizm, dlatego Eames postrzegał to, jako rażące lekceważenie dla niepisanych zasad, jeśli Arthur myślał, że może go uwieść swoim ślicznym uśmiechem  
i perfekcyjnym tyłkiem. Nie, skoro Arthur chciał zmienić grę tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że może – lub co gorsza, zrobić wrażenie na Ariadne spośród wszystkich ludzi – będzie musiał zrobić coś lepszego niż to.  
  
Eames mógł być pewnikiem względem Arthura – zawsze szalał na jego punkcie, to prawda – kiedy jednak stawką było ego, kiedy był to test silnej woli i umiejętności i tego kto pierwszy uwiedzie kogo, gdy było to dla cholernego zakładu, Eames nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bez walki.  
  
\- Co będę z tego miał? – spytał, gdy dotarli do lady.  
  
\- Mam na boku zakład z Ariadne, że to ty uwiedziesz pierwszy Arthura. Gdy wygramy, podzielę się z tobą.  
  
\- Ile?  
  
\- Twoja działka to pięćset dolarów, stary.  
  
Eames zastanawiał się. Pieniądze i tak były tylko symbolem. To dreszcz pościgu sprawiał mu największą radość, tym bardziej, że wiedział, iż Arthur również będzie go ścigał. Poważnie, jeśli chodziło o Eamesa, dla niego sytuacja była wygrana niezależnie od zakończenia, nawet jeśli miał przegrać. W każdym razie… Arthur.  
  
-Zgoda – odparł, po czym odwrócił się do natrętnego baristy – Dwie duże herbaty Earl Grey i jedną z tych frymuśnych cafe Americano z mlekiem sojowym, poproszę, i dużo cukru. – Eames mrugnął w stronę Yusufa, gdy podawał swoją kartę kredytową – W końcu muszę dać jednemu zbyt pewnemu siebie zwiadowcy lekcję uwodzenia, a ona nigdy nie obejdzie się bez kawy.  
  
Jeśli Yusuf uśmiechał się szerzej niż powinien, Eames nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio. Eames podał mu jego kubek z herbatą i ruszyli razem  
w stronę magazynu, z herbatą Eamesa i kawą Arthura ułożonymi obok siebie w tekturowej tacy.  
  
*  
  
Dzień 2  
  
\- Wyglądasz absolutnie powalająco tego ranka, skarbie – powiedział Eames, otwarcie podziwiając, jak garnitur Arthura podkreślał jego szczupłą sylwetkę.  
  
\- A ty, panie Eames, wyglądasz, jakby miarę na twój garnitur zdejmował krawiec z niedowładem.  
  
\- Dziękuję, że zauważyłeś, kochanie. To dla mnie wiele znaczy, że zwracasz uwagę. – Eames pocałował Arthura w czubek głowy, kiedy minął jego biurko, a Arthur po prostu nią potrząsnął i wrócił do pracy.  
  
*  
  
Dzień 2 i pół  
  
\- Nie  
  
\- Proszę?  
  
\- Nie, Eames.  
  
\- Ale, skarbie, gdybyś tylko…  
  
\- Natychmiast włóż na siebie swoją koszulę Eames, albo jak mi Bóg miły strzelę!  
  
Ariadne spojrzała na nich zaalarmowana.  
  
\- Arthur, nie jesteśmy we śnie!  
  
Arthur piorunował uparcie wzrokiem Eamesa wkładającego niechętnie swoją przemoczoną koszulę.  
  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że chciałem strzelić mu w głowę.  
  
\- Z tobą, mój drogi sztywniaku, nie można mieć ani trochę zabawy – odparł Eames i odszedł, by pograć na nerwach Yusufa.  
  
*  
  
Dzień 4  
  
Ariadne sączyła z namysłem herbatę.  
  
\- Wiesz, może rzeczywiście oni są tak okropni w związkach.  
  
Yusuf hojnie dolał czegoś ze swojej manierki do kubka z kawą.  
  
\- Myślałem, że będzie to niczym oglądanie dwóch okrążających się tygrysów, a w rzeczywistości przypomina to bardziej oglądanie klaunów jeżdżących w kółko na swoich malutkich rowerkach.  
  
Ariadne skinęła głowa i sięgnęła po manierkę Yusufa.  
  
*  
  
Dzień 7  
  
Arthur przyszedł z podwiniętymi rękawami i rozpiętą koszulą, narzekając na gorąco.  
  
Eames zgodził się i bezzwłocznie zdjął swoją koszulę, pokazując wszystkim swoje tatuaże. Ariadne na ten widok tylko cudem nie upuściła swojej kawy na projekt labiryntu.  
  
Pod koniec dnia Arthur i Eames byli jedynie w swoich bokserkach, siedząc przezornie po przeciwnych stronach magazynu i udając, że pracują. Cobb spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, od kiedy wrócił z wywiadówki w szkole Philipy. W końcu odezwał się:  
  
\- Jutro naprawię klimatyzację, okej? Chłopaki?  
  
*  
  
Dzień 9  
  
Robili zwiad na drugim poziomie i Ariadne oddzieliła się od reszty. Gdy ich wreszcie znalazła, koszula Arthura była podarta, a jego włosy rozczochrane. Eames utykał, a jego szyję znaczyły ciemniejące siniaki. Siniaki w kształcie ust i palców.  
  
\- Hę? – powiedziała.  
  
Eames westchnął i nie sprzeciwił się, kiedy Arthur otoczył go ramieniem, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę.  
  
\- Projekcje stały się dość agresywne.  
  
\- I odparłeś je… swoją szyją? – spytała sceptycznie Ariadne, odnotowując wściekły rumieniec Arthura.  
  
Eames skinął głową.  
  
\- Czasem trzeba zrobić to, co trzeba, by chronić cnotę członka zespołu.  
  
\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – odparł Arthur, ale nie puścił Eamesa ani na chwilę, gdy czekali na powrót. Ariadne bardzo mocno próbowała się nie uśmiechać, kiedy Eames oparł głowę na ramieniu Arthura, ani gdy Arthur, najwyraźniej bez zastanowienia, pogłaskał go po włosach.  
  
*  
  
Dzień 12  
  
Yusuf i Ariadne pochylali się nad projektami.  
  
\- Pięć patyków jest na bank moje – odparła Ariadne, swobodnie wkraczając w miejsce pracy Yusufa – Arthur opierał się od lat i teraz gdy karty są odwrócone, cóż, Eamesowi pozostaje tylko upaść na kolana w tej chwili w magazynie.  
  
\- Nie liczyłbym zysków z wygranej przed końcem wyścigu – odparł Yusuf mrugając porozumiewawczo. Spojrzał w stronę Arthura przyjmującego swoją dzienną dawkę kofeiny od Eamesa i ich lekko ocierające się palce, gdy odbierał kubek – Eames ma upór poborcy podatkowego i cierpliwość snajpera. Może ograć, przechytrzyć i przetrzymać Arthura. Nie mam wątpliwości.  
  
Ariadne pokręciła głową.  
  
\- Żałuję, że kiedykolwiek pokazałam ci „Survivor" – odparła łagodnie, obserwując, jak Arthur wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu ukazującym jego dołeczki. Dobry chłopiec, pomyślała, te dołeczki to definitywnie strzał w dziesiątkę.  
  
Eames bawił się swoim kubkiem herbaty, aż w końcu wylał zawartość na swoje spodnie. Arthur natychmiast ruszył na pomoc, wyciągając chusteczkę i dotykając nią spodni Eamesa. Okej, Arthur punktował w niebyciu subtelnym, ale Ariadne naprawdę oczekiwała czegoś bardziej finezyjnego, niż to. No i spodziewała się większego oporu ze strony Eamesa – naprawdę nie sądziła, żeby herbata rozlała się aż tam.  
  
-Jezu! – wykrzyknęła Ariadne, rumieniąc się, kiedy zobaczyła Arthura popychającego Eamesa w stronę łazienki i Eamesa grającego kartą dzielnego żołnierza, którą zapewniał Arthura, że wszystko było w porządku, miewał gorsze oparzenia niż to, ale być może powinien na to spojrzeć na wszelki wypadek, by się upewnić.  
  
Ariadne i Yusuf spojrzeli po sobie, kiedy drzwi łazienki się zamknęły. Dźwięku przekręcanego zamka nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym w ciszy panującej w magazynie.  
  
\- Cholera – powiedziała Ariadne inteligentnie – Jak się dowiemy, kto właściwie kogo uwodzi i kto jest uwodzony?  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł oniemiały Yusuf i nagle zapragnął być pijanym. Albo przynajmniej bardziej pijanym niż w tej chwili. Rozległ się dźwięk sprzączki paska uderzającej o kafelkową podłogę, wzmocniony przez bardzo sprośnym śmiechem. Ariadne poczuła się odrobinę perwersyjnie tylko go słysząc.  
  
\- Lunch?  
  
\- Lunch brzmi fantastycznie – Ariadne chwyciła swój szalik, szkicownik i torebkę. Nie chciała wracać po nic do magazynu. Nie miała również zamiaru używać tej łazienki już nigdy więcej.  
  
Jeśli ta dwójka opuściła magazyn szybciej niż było to konieczne, cóż, było tak tylko dlatego, że wizja lunchu była bardzo, ale to bardzo ekscytująca. W żadnym wypadku nie miało to nic wspólnego ze zduszonymi dźwiękami dochodzącymi z łazienki w magazynie. Nic a nic.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Cobb wszedł do magazynu późnym popołudniem, wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu. Arthur i Eames kłócili się między sobą, jak najlepiej podejść do ofiary i jakie fałszerstwo pomoże im w osiągnięciu celu w jak najkorzystniejszy sposób. Siedzieli trochę bliżej siebie niż zwykle, a Arthur uśmiechał się swoim uśmiechem z dołeczkami. Nie nosił również krawata, a w wycięciu jego koszuli Cobb mógł zobaczyć niebieskawego siniaka. Zirytował się. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że Arthur i Eames nie zaczęli uciekać się do przemocy fizycznej. Byli wystarczającym utrapieniem już teraz.  
  
\- Gdzie jest Yusuf? – spytał Cobb.  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – oparł Eames, nie odrywając oczu od Arthura.  
  
\- A Ariadne?  
  
\- Prawdopodobnie z Yusufem – odpowiedź Arthura nie była bardziej pomocna.  
  
\- Hm – mruknął Cobb do samego siebie. Przynajmniej nikt nie był w samych bokserkach. Cobb uznał to za postęp.  
  
*  
  
Tej nocy Arthur otrzymał dwa tysiące dolarów od skruszonej i bardzo pijanej Ariadne.  
  
\- Nie miałam zamiaru zamieniać cię w prosyt… prosty… dziwkę, Arthurze – powiedziała, głaszcząc go po głowie – Nie musiałeś wcale przez to przechodzić  
  
\- W porządku, Ariadne – uśmiechnął się Arthur przebiegle, wkładając banknoty do portfela – Jestem pewien, że pozbędę się kiedyś tej traumy.  
  
Zostawił ją wpatrującą się posępnie w swojego drinka i dał barmanowi dodatkowe pięćdziesiąt dolarów, by mieć pewność, że dostanie się bezpiecznie do hotelu.  
  
Eames przyjął swoje pięćset dolarów od Yusufa, mimo niezakończonej dyskusji, kto w zasadzie kogo uwiódł.  
  
\- Nie wiem, Eames – powiedział Yusuf – Arthur wyglądał na całkiem opanowanego. To nie on miał opuszczone spodnie do kostek.  
  
\- To wszystko było częścią mojej przebiegłej strategii uwodzenia – Eames postukał się w bok swojej głowy i mrugnął.  
  
Yusuf nadal wyglądał sceptycznie.  
  
\- Twoja przebiegła strategia polegała na poparzeniu się herbatą i odsłonięciu się przed Arthurem jako wstęp do uwodzenia? Jeśli to zadziałało, myślę, że zasługujesz na nagrodę.  
  
Eames skinął głową i rzucił na blat dwadzieścia dolarów.  
  
\- Na mój koszt, stary.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Arthur wrócił do swojego pokoju hotelowego, Eames już tam był rozciągnięty leniwie na kanapie, licząc pieniądze i sącząc szkocką.  
  
\- Ile?  
  
\- Pięćset.  
  
\- Jak na oszusta jesteś czasem taką łatwą ofiarą.  
  
\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na Arthura przemierzającego pokój – Ile ty dostałeś?  
  
\- Dwa patyki – twarz Arthura była rozciągnięta w szerokim uśmiechu – Widocznie Ariadne była bardzo pewna moich uwodzicielskich zdolności.  
  
\- I to pomimo tego oszałamiająco cnotliwego pocałunku, którym ją obdarzyłeś w umyśle Fischera? Osądy tej dziewczyny są naprawdę zaskakujące.  
  
\- To nie był aż tak okropny pocałunek, poza tym miał tylko odwrócić uwagę – Arthur usiadł na kanapie obok Eamesa, zabierając mu zarówno pieniądze jak i drinka, następnie kładąc je na stoliku.  
  
\- To odwróciło moją uwagę draniu, a wiem z własnego doświadczenia, że umiesz całować lepiej.  
  
Arthur wyszczerzył się.  
  
\- Cóż, dziękuję, panie Eames – pomachał Eamesowi przed nosem plikiem banknotów – Dwa tysiące dolarów.  
  
\- Och, odpierz się. Yusuf to sknera. To nic nowego – Eames wziął pieniądze i rzucił je na blat, popychając lekko Arthura na plecy i wspinając się na niego.  
  
\- Naprawdę powiedziałeś, że jestem pewnikiem? – spytał Arthur, gdy Eames muskał nosem skórę odsłoniętą przez wycięcie w kołnierzu jego koszuli.  
  
\- Nie, skarbie. Nigdy nie wziąłbym cię za coś pewnego – Eames umościł się między nogami Arthura i zaczął składać pocałunki pod krzywizną podbródka Arthura w kąciku jego ust – Czy naprawdę powiedziałeś, że nie wiedziałbym, co zrobić, gdybyś zaczął się do mnie przystawiać?  
  
Arthur uśmiechnął się przebiegle, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
  
\- Ty palancie – powiedział Eames z czułością, przygryzając gardło Arthura – Myślę, że więcej niż udowodniłem, że wiem, jak właściwie się z tobą obchodzić.  
  
\- Nie potwierdzam, ani nie zaprzeczam – odparł wymijająco Arthur, ale nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, za co Eames go jeszcze raz pocałował.  
  
\- Tylko za to powinienem zmusić cię do trzymania się warunków starej umowy.  
  
Arthur przybrał grymas, który u innej osoby można by było uznać za dąs. W przypadku Arthura był zaś zapowiedzią rozlewu krwi.  
  
\- To nie ma sensu. Już wiedzą.  
  
\- Nie, skarbie, wcale nie – odparł Eames – Ariadne jest przekonana, że mnie uwiodłeś, Yusuf myśli, że ja to zrobiłem, a Cobb jest jak zwykle nie ma o niczym pojęcia.  
  
\- Zatem myślą, że sypiamy ze sobą.  
  
\- Arthurze – powiedział Eames, muskając lekko kręcone włosy za uchem Arthura – Czy sam nie powiedziałeś, że byłoby to nieprofesjonalne, aby obnosić się publicznie z naszym związkiem, kiedy razem pracujemy? Właściwie, o ile dobrze pamiętam, twoje słowa brzmiały: „Naprawdę, Eames, to tylko miesiąc".  
  
\- Ty i twoja przeklęta pamięć fotograficzna– wymruczał Arthur w usta Eamesa, owijając ramiona wokół jego szerokich pleców – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będzie to najdłuższa, najnudniejsza robota w historii ekstrakcji?  
  
\- Czy nie na tym polega twoja praca, skarbie?  
  
\- Zamknij się – mruknął Arthur – Miesiąc jeszcze nigdy mi się tak nie dłużył.  
  
Eames uśmiechnął się uradowany.  
  
\- Och, skarbie, gdybym cię lepiej nie znał, pomyślałbym, że za mną tęskniłeś.  
  
\- Myliłbyś się – odparł Arthur. Obaj wiedzieli, że było to skandaliczne kłamstwo – Widujemy się każdego dnia.  
  
\- Widzenie się a dotykanie to zupełnie dwie różne rzeczy.  
  
Aby podkreślić swój argument, Eames delikatnie polizał wgłębienie w gardle Arthura uradowany, gdy Arthur poruszył się pod jego dotykiem, wydając krótkie zadowolone westchnienia. Eames usiadł i rozpiął koszulę Arthura.  
  
\- Wiem, że kiedy to wszystko zaczęliśmy, prawdopodobnie były bardzo ważne powody, aby nie sypiać ze sobą w trakcie roboty, ale na litość boską, Arthurze, nie mogę ich sobie teraz przypomnieć.  
  
Arthur również nie pamiętał, ale nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć o tym Eamesowi.  
  
\- Muszę przyznać, że starej umowie czegoś brakuje.  
  
\- Masz na myśli seks? Jestem przekonany, że istotną wadą całej umowy jest „nie ma pieprzenia się w trakcie pracy".  
  
Arthur pozwolił uwolnić się ze swojej koszuli. Zadrżał, gdy Eames przejechał delikatnie palcami po zarysie brzucha.  
  
\- Wybacz mi chęć zachowania pewnego poziomu profesjonalizmu.  
  
\- Wybaczę ci, skarbie, o ile dasz spokój tej bzdurze, dobrze? – Eames wodził delikatnie po jego żebrach. Ton jego głosu był odrobinę zbyt poważny, ale nikt poza Arthurem nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi – Są rzeczy dużo bardziej nieprofesjonalne niż pieprzenie swoich kolegów  
z pracy.  
  
\- Jak zakłady?  
  
Eames uśmiechnął się przebiegle i zsunął się z Arthura, wyciągając rękę, by pociągnąć go za sobą do góry, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka.  
  
\- To całkiem sprytne w tej sytuacji. Jesteśmy bogatsi o dwa tysiące pięćset dolarów.  
  
\- Ariadne nas zabije, jeśli się dowie, wiesz, o tym, prawda?  
  
\- Dodamy te pieniądze do naszych oszczędności na ucieczkę, jeśli Ariadne naśle na nas płatnych zabójców. Czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny niebezpieczeństwa?  
  
\- Nadal jednak byłoby lepiej, gdybyś tu został – powiedział Arthur bez mrugnięcia, jednak czuł Eames, że się wahał – W grupie siła.  
  
Eames uniósł do góry brew, jednak nie próbował stłumić uśmiechu rozjaśniającego jego twarz. Stali przy krawędzi łóżka, a Eames promieniował jak jednoręki bandyta ogłaszający wygraną. Arthur nigdy nie był pewien, co zrobić z takim poziomem szczęścia, a tym bardziej z byciem odpowiedzialnym za wywołanie go u kogoś.  
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że „w grupie siła" zakłada większą liczbę osób niż dwie, najdroższy.  
  
\- Dwie osoby są wystarczające – upierał się Arthur – Nie chciałbym być zmuszony do poszukiwania nowego fałszerza do tej roboty. Naprawdę powinieneś zostać.  
  
Dzielenie łóżka nie było dla nich niczym niezwykłym, jednak nigdy się to nie zdarzało, gdy pracowali i Arthur wiedział, że była to w większości jego wina. Cóż, mógł się zmienić.  
  
\- A co z byciem postrzeganym jako nieprofesjonalny w oczach naszych szanownych kolegów?  
  
Arthur wywrócił oczami świadomy wściekłego rumieńca, który wykwitł na jego policzkach.  
  
\- Eames, do jasnej cholery, zapomnij o tej umowie. Chcę, żebyś został.  
  
\- Na noc? – w jego głosie nie było słychać osądu, jedynie ciekawość. Arthur wydał zirytowane westchnienie i spojrzał Eamesowi w oczy.  
  
„Na zawsze" – chciał powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobił. Podejrzewał, ze Eames i tak zrozumiał, wnioskując po jego łagodnym uśmiechu i dłoni, którymi objął policzki Arthura, by pocałować go głęboko i słodko. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale minęło naprawdę sporo czasu, odkąd któryś z nich chciałby znaleźć się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.  
  
\- Możesz uznać starą umowę za nieważną – wymruczał Arthur, kiedy Eames się odsunął, pozwalając mu złapać oddech.  
  
\- Cóż, w zasadzie już od pewnego czasu była przedawniona – Eames się zgodził – Ale nigdy nie będziemy już mogli wciągnąć naszych kolegów  
w spekulacje na temat naszego związku.  
  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę ludzi, z którymi zwykle pracujemy, byłoby to prawdopodobnie rozsądne.  
  
\- Prawda.  
  
Eames popchnął delikatnie Arthura na łóżko, wślizgując się, by przycisnąć go do pościeli, gdy zrzucili buty.  
  
\- Możesz to sobie interpretować, ile tylko twoje serce zapragnie, Arturze.  
  
Rozpiął spodnie Arthura i rozsunął rozporek. Uniósł się tylko na tyle, by pozwolić Arthurowi zrzucić spodnie i wślizgnąć się pod kołdrę, po czym położył się, pozwalając rozebrać się Arturowi obdarowującemu go leniwymi pocałunkami. Nie było w nich ich zwyczajnej pasji, siniaków i ugryzień nagradzanych mocnymi, pewnymi pchnięciami i powolnego, nieuniknionego dążenia do spełnienia. Pozbawiło to Arthura oddechu, nie tylko dlatego że Eames go zmęczył, ale ponieważ wiedział, że nawet jeśli często traktowali to jako grę, tak naprawdę nigdy nią wcale nie było. To było jakby właściwe trybiki zaskoczyły w sejfie i gdy Eames uniósł się, by się wyczyścić, Arthur poruszył się z nim, unieruchamiając go na prześcieradle, by go pocałować jeszcze kilkanaście razy.  
  
\- Mówiłem poważnie, Eames. Zostań.  
  
\- Pieprzyć profesjonalizm, co? – Eames wyszczerzył się i pozwolił Arthurowi przytrzymać się w miejscu – Wiesz, że kocham, kiedy jesteś tak bardzo lekkomyślny, skarbie.  
  
\- Jestem poważny – Arthur nie mógł nic poradzić na nutę urazy, jaka wkradła się w ton jego głosu.  
  
\- Arthurze, Arthurze, kochanie, wiem – głos Eamesa zdradzał, że ten wiedział, co Arthur próbował mu przekazać – W innym przypadku, byłoby to niesamowicie bezczelne z twojej strony pozwalać sobie na opróżnienie mojego konta i odwołanie mojej rezerwacji na pokój. Pozbawiłeś mnie dachu nad głową, okradłeś mnie z mienia i przyniosłeś je tutaj. Mój skarbie, jak miałbym nie wiedzieć, że prosisz mnie, abym został?  
  
Arthur starał się nie wyglądać na winnego albo, co gorsza, głupio zamroczonego, jednak była to już przegrana sprawa. Eames wyszczerzył się do niego, przyciągnął go do siebie i roześmiał się głośno i nieskrępowanie, gdy splątał ich kończyny razem.  
  
\- Och, skarbie, naprawdę jesteś pewnikiem, prawda?  
  
\- Tylko dla ciebie, panie Eames.


End file.
